When You're Gone
by Violet Eclipse 1314
Summary: A little Ichiruki song fic I thought of while listening to Avril Lavigne.


Whenever I listen to this song, I think of this couple. They're so cute!

Anyway, I don't own Bleach

ON WITH THE ONE-SHOT! XD

* * *

><p>IchiRuki- When You're Gone<p>

_I always needed time on my own_

_I never thought I'd need you there when I cry_

_And the days feel like years when I'm alone_

_And the bed where you lie is made up on your side_

I always thought best when I was alone. I never wanted someone with me constantly. Yet, I want you here right now. I hated it when you saw me cry. And here I am, crying and wanting you beside me. It seems like an eternity until the day has past when you're not here. I remember your bed that was perfectly made. Ichigo…

_When you walk away I count the steps that you take_

_Do you see how much I need you right now?_

I watched you walk away as I returned to the Soul Society. I counted each and every step. It made me need you more with every step you took away from me.

_When you're gone_

_The pieces of my heart are missing you_

_When you're gone_

_The face I came to know is missing too_

My heart is in so many pieces. All thanks to Kaien and, I dated him for a very short time, Renji. Kaien was killed by my hands when he was possessed by that hollow and Renji broke my heart and danced on it when he left me for some other girl. Each and every piece of my heart are missing you. Your face is the face I've began to picture whenever I close my eyes. Sometimes I think you're here, but you're missing.

_When you're gone_

_The words I need to hear to always get me through_

_The day and make it ok_

_I miss you_

Whenever I heard your voice, it encouraged me to take whatever the day threw at me. I never told you though, did I? That whatever you said, made everything okay in my world. It made everything alright.

_I've never felt this way before_

_Everything that I do reminds me of you_

_And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor_

_And they smell just like you, I love the things that you do_

This stupid injury, I can't believe Nee-sama made me return for something so small. He thinks it's our fault and won't let me go back no matter how much I want to. I've never felt like this. Like, everything I do now has something to do with you. I can't draw because I would draw all those things for you. Which you always said was terrible. *Glare* You left one of your Soul Reaper outfits in my room in Nee-sama's huge house. I told the servants not to touch them. I want something to help me feel like your here with me.

_When you walk away I count the steps that you take_

_Do you see how much I need you right now?_

You visit whenever you have a break at school. I'm grateful. Though, I wish you didn't have to go. When you walk away from my room, I listen to your footsteps and count how many you take; how many footsteps your heart is separated from mine when we should be one.

_When you're gone_

_The pieces of my heart are missing you_

_And when you're gone_

_The face I came to know is missing too_

_And when you're gone_

_The words I need to hear to always get me through_

_The day and make it ok_

_I miss you_

Byakuya has tried to make me feel better any way he knows how. It just doesn't work. I need you Ichigo.

_We were made for each other_

_Out here forever_

_I know we were, yeah_

_And all I ever wanted was for you to know_

_Everything I'd do, I'd give my heart and soul_

_I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me, yeah_

I wish, for once in my life, Nee-sama would let me do what I want. I need to be with my other half, my missing puzzle piece. Without you, I'm like a Soul Reaper without a zonpakuto. I did everything to the best of my ability for you. Sometimes, I feel like I can't breathe when I worry if you're alive. If you're fighting a huge hollow somewhere and you're losing.

_When you're gone_

_The pieces of my heart are missing you_

_And when you're gone_

_The face I came to know is missing too_

_And when you're gone_

_All the words I need to hear will always get me through_

_The day and make it ok_

_I miss you_

I miss you Ichigo Kurosaki. I love you and I miss you. Do you feel the same?

Love,

Rukia

* * *

><p>I thought it wasn't complete without the love. 3 Gotta love the fluff. R&amp;R people. Sorry if Rukia was OOC. I tried. ^-^'<p> 


End file.
